Malzahar
| date = June 1 ,2010 | health = 40 | attack = 30 | spells = 70 | difficulty = 80 | hp = | mana = | damage = | range = | armor = | magicresist = | critical = | attackspeed = | dodge = | speed = }} Malzahar The Prophet of the Void is a Champion in League of Legends. Background Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun, but it was during the night's chilling embrace that Malzahar relinquished his sanity. Malzahar was born a Seer, blessed with the gift of foresight. His talent, though unrefined, promised to be one of Runeterra's greatest boons, but destiny plotted him another course; his sensitivity to the roiling tides of fate allowed other, unwelcome things to tug at his subconscious mind. In his dreams, where the veil of separation is thinnest, a sinister thing beckoned. For some time, Malzahar was able to resist its prodding, but with each passing night the voice grew louder, or perhaps deeper, until he could withstand the call no more. He ventured into the desert without supplies, drawn by the lure of a specious charm. His destination: a lost civilization to the east, known to ancient texts as Icathia. Few believed such a place ever existed, and those who did were certain that the sands had long since devoured whatever remained. When Malzahar's cracked feet finally failed him, he found himself kneeling at the base of a bizarre crumbling obelisk. Beyond it lain the alien geometry of a ruined city and the giant decaying idols of dark and horrific gods. His eyes, seeing what others cannot, and what none should, were filled with the essence of the Void. His once shifting visions of the future were replaced with the immutable promise of Valoran beset by creatures of the Void. Standing alone, but not alone, amidst the echoing dunes, he noticed the familiar voice escape his own lips in a parched rasp, bearing three words whose weight trembled his knees: League of Legends. Now infused with the power of the void itself, Malzahar set off to the north to seek his fate. "The land may melt, the sea may swell, the sky may fall... but they will come!" - Malzahar Development An announcement was made on May 17, 2010 :Summoners!Champion Sneak Peek: Malzahar, Prophet of the Void at the Official Web Page :This is a public service announcement regarding a shady looking fellow that may have made his way onto the Field of Justice. If you see a shrouded, floating man with a generally poor disposition, exercise caution… particularly if you see any dark, sinister portals or hideous creatures of the void milling about. This may be none other than Malzahar, Prophet of the Void, and he's probably not the type of bloke you want to run into on your way back to your stool from the men's room. :On the other hand, if you like dark matter, bottomless pits, exoskeletal monsters, menacing sacrificial daggers, or moving without touching the ground, you may want to take a moment to let this gentleman know that you're a fan of his work. Look for Malzahar in the upcoming patch! Two Days later Malzahar was revealed in the Examiner.comLeague of Legends reveals Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void, and on the same day Riot Games made the proper announcement.A New Champion Approaches: Malzahar, The Prophet of the Void at the Official Web Page Abilities | secondname = Null Zone | secondinfo = (Active): Malzahar creates a zone of negative energy for 5 seconds. The zone deals magic damage per second equal to a percent of the enemies HP to enemies inside it, with a minimum flat amount. *Cooldown: 16 seconds *Range: 800 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Malefic Visions | thirdinfo = (Active): Malzahar infects his target's mind with cruel visions of their own demise, dealing damage each second. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass the curse on to a nearby enemy unit and restore mana to Malzahar. *Range: 600 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Nether Grasp | ultiinfo = (Active): Malzahar grips his target in an engulfing void of energy, dealing damage each half second while stunning for 2.5 seconds. *Cost: 150 mana. *Range: 475 | ultilevel = }} Strategy *Try to use a summoner spell to force your opponent to use Cleanse before using your Ultimate. *Malzahar's Ultimate is like a ranged Warwick Ultimate. *You can use the stun on Nether Grasp to hold the target in place for your Null Zone ability. *Putting Malefic Visions on an enemy creep that is about to die, is a good way to farm minion kills, because of its chain reaction. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Oblivion Awaits"'' Movement/Attacking *''"'We demand sacrifice." *''"At once."'' *''"Icathia beckons."'' *''"Second sight ordains it." *"We are timeless."'' *''"Without question."'' *''"In due course."'' *''"Do not challenge me!"'' *''"Inevitable."'' *''"It is done."'' *''"Their time is short."'' *''"As was foreseen."'' *''"It is in motion."'' *''"Mortality is weakness."'' '''Rammus taunt *''"Bow to the void! Or be consumed by it!"'' *''"Come mortal, witness your demise!"'' Joker *''*burps* I think a Voidling just came out." Trivia * Before his official announcement, he was named Al'Zahar on the Public Test Realm. * His dance resembles MC Hammer's famous "Can't Touch This" Dance. *Malzahar's Voidlings highly resemble mini Cho'Gaths as they are both creatures from The Void. *Malzahar is most likely inspired by the Lovecraftian character Abdul Alhazred, The Mad Arab. *Malzahar was the only Champion who caused malfunctions on the Public Test Realm due to its changes, like the previous name Al'Zahar. *Shadow prince skin may be a reference to the original Sands of Times Prince from Prince of Persia. Skins Malzahar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Malzahar_ShadowPrinceSkin.jpg|Shadow Prince Skin Malzahar_VizierSkin.jpg|Vizier Skin References